Sailor Moon Eternal Stars 2
by ASP1
Summary: Flash backs of the past, new evil, Haruka hurt.


Dont own Sailor Moon. I just Dream about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a little girl. She had volet eyes. She was scared. The sky was red. And people were scearming.  
  
She started running. She was looking for her mother the Queen of Maker. She ran down the hall wich she would never see again. She started to think back when she saw her mother talking to a woman that han violet eyes. Her mother never had violet eyes or her father. And she heard her mother one night talking to her father.'When will we tell her.' Said Nora the Queen of Maker."We will tell her when the time is right" Said Aaron the King of Maker.What are mommy and daddy hidding from me. said the little girl. .  
  
'She is the orngenl blood of the real Queen of Maker.' Said the Queen. "And we are not her real parents." Said the King. The little girl was in shock. Not her real parints went through her head.  
  
'Well she is still my dauter.' Said Nora. "And she is mine also." Said Aaron "But we need to tell her" he said.  
  
'I will tell her next week.' she said. The little girl ran to her bedroom crying softly. What are they hidding from me. She said.  
  
The little girl finally got to her mothers room. There was a gard and a woman with red hair was in her mothers room. Before the little girl could say anything her mother said.  
  
'Good bye Princess Maker.'  
  
Mommy what do you mean.Said the Princess of Maker. She started to cry.  
  
'Don't worry everything will be ok.'  
  
The Princess knew what was happaning.  
  
Good bye mommy.  
  
'Good bye Taiki.  
  
Taiki went with the woman with red hier.  
  
Who are you. Said Taiki Princess of Maker.  
  
''I am Queen Kukyuu..' said the woman. You will be living with me and my little girl that is almost your age.'  
  
Just then the planet Maker bluw up. Maker saw what was hapning in the little air Bubble the Queen and her were in. Taiki fell to the bottom of the bubble. The Queen rushed to the child.' It is alright Taiki.'Said the Queen. Taiki cryed and cryed until she fell asleep in Kukyuus arms.  
  
  
  
So aren't you going to tell us what happend Haruka or not. Said Taiki  
  
Haruka in new and clean clous on told what had happand.  
  
Another evil Sailor Senshi named Sailor Blue. Said Minako.  
  
Well thats not good. Said Yaten.  
  
And she know who you are to. Said Setrana.  
  
And about your talisman as well. Said Murcher.  
  
We are never leving you out of are site Haruka. Said Usagi.  
  
Seiya just notice that Dairen wasn't here.  
  
Wheres Dairen. Said Seiya.  
  
Back in America.Said Serena. He writes and calls me everyday.  
  
Ok. Said Seiya.  
  
Hay Haruka are you ok. Said Chad who had just walked in.  
  
Yes. Thank you for helping me. Haruka said.  
  
So do you know who did this. He said.  
  
No. Haruka lied.  
  
Well Im glad you are ok. Said Chad. I will leave now.  
  
We should be getting home now. Said Mechur.  
  
Yes. We should. Said Setrana.  
  
You Guys be careful ok. Said Usagi.  
  
We will.Said Hoturo.  
  
Bye You guys. Said Rei.  
  
Bye. Said Hoturo.  
  
I'm so glad you guys are back. Said Minako in a happy vioce.  
  
Yes so am I. Said Ami.  
  
And I'm glad Yaten's back so much maybe he will ask me out to a date. Said Minako Happly.  
  
O grate I knew she was going to say that.Said Yaten to himself.  
  
So is anyone hungre for some food.Said Yaten so he could get out of the room.  
  
Yeah. Everyone said.  
  
I'll go get some. Said Yaten. What do you like.  
  
Hammbergers. Said Seiya.  
  
Sushi. Said Taiki.  
  
Cruuy. Said Minako  
  
Meatlofe if not cherry pie.Said Lita.  
  
Tuna. Said Luna and Artimis.  
  
Apple.Said Rei.  
  
A sandwich. Said Ami.  
  
Cake. Said Usagi.  
  
Olives. Said Kukyuu.  
  
Alright I will get all the suff .But if I cant find anything I'll get you some thing else. Said Yaten.  
  
Were are you going to get the money. Said Lita.  
  
I've save some money. Said Yaten. He was holding a $100 dollers.  
  
Ok. Said Lita.  
  
How are you going to carry all that stuff. Said Usagi  
  
I can manage. Said Yaten.  
  
Are you ganna be ok. You know what happend to Haruka they knew her identite. Said Minako.  
  
Then Seiya poped in. You Know she right. He said.  
  
I'll be alright. Besides they only know who you guys are. And I'm not from this univers rember. Said Yaten.  
  
He's got a pont. Said Rei.  
  
Alright you can go but if anything happens contac us ok. Said Taiki.  
  
I will. Now I need to go if you guys want some food. Said Yaten.  
  
Ok bye.Said Seiya.  
  
Bye.Yaten said.  
  
  
  
Yaten was in sunglassess so no one could see him. Thoughts were going through his mind.  
  
What is this feeling I feel when ever I see Minako. I've never felt like this before. It sorta scares me. He said to himself. Then Yaten felt something. He turnd around and saw a little girl. She had a gray kitten that had a cresent moon on its head. That looks alot like meatball head but with pink heir. And that cat looks like Luna. Yaten said to himself.  
  
Chibusa looked around. Then she saw Yaten. O no did he see me come out of nowere. Said Chibiusa to herself.  
  
Were did you come from little girl. Yaten said.  
  
My mommy told me not to talk to starngers. Said Chibiusa.  
  
Don't you know who I am. Almost everyones sean my face. I'm Yaten Kou. Now who are you. He said.  
  
Im Chibiusa.  
  
Are you looking for someone named Usagi. He said.  
  
Yes. Said a very stunned Chibiusa. How do you know her.  
  
We meat at school alot. He said.  
  
And how do you know that I know Usagi . Said Cibiusa.  
  
I've seen picters with you together. Yaten said.  
  
O. Will you take me were she is please. Said Chibiusa.  
  
Alright. At least this keeps me out of shopping. Said Yaten. Can you run.  
  
Not that fast.Said Chibiusa.  
  
Alright I'll slow down for you. Said Yaten. He wanted to know were she came from.  
  
Her star sead just came out of nowere. And it has the same brightness of Usagi's star sead. He thought.  
  
  
  
Poor Yaten. Said Seiya.  
  
What do you mean. Said Taiki.  
  
And poor you too. Said Seiya.  
  
What do you mean Seiya. Said Usagi.  
  
Taiki and Yaten dosen't know what true love is. It that Taiki knows he's in love with Ami. Said Seiya.  
  
Taiki and Ami were blussing.  
  
And Yaten dosen't know what to do. He fells things other people don't. Said Seiya.  
  
It is ture Yaten and Taiki never had childish cruses before. And Seiya has always loved me. Said Kukyuu.  
  
Yes.It is true. Said Taiki.  
  
O we never did know that sorry. Said Ami.  
  
Its ok. Said Taiki.  
  
So when Yaten feels my star sead he's scard of the love it seands off. Said Minako. Looking sad.  
  
Yes. Said Seiya.  
  
That is so sad. Said Rei and Lita.  
  
Just then two people came throu the door the smallest one ran to Usagi.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Chibiusa.  
  
Everyone I missed you. said Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa. Everyone said. Exeped for Taiki, Seiya, and Kukyuu.  
  
Who's Chibiusa? Said Seiya.  
  
Then Luna and Artimis yelled. Diana.  
  
Diana said. Mommy, daddy.  
  
O no. said Chibiusa  
  
O no what. Said Usagi.  
  
They heard the cats talk. She said.  
  
It's alright Chibiusa they know. Said Rei.  
  
Well what do you know another talking cat. Said Taiki.  
  
Who are they. Said Chibiusa.  
  
They are Sailor Scouts just like us. Said Lita.  
  
And you guys this is Chibiusa. She is also a Sailor Scout. She is also mine and Dreinas futer dauter.Said Usagi.  
  
What. The three lights and Kukyuu said.  
  
Yeah I know. It is a big shock isn't it. Said Rei.  
  
So who's the cat. Said Seiya.  
  
Let me guess. Luna and Artimis dauter. Said Yaten.  
  
Who did you know. said Luna.  
  
Looks alot like you. Said Yaten.  
  
Hey Yaten weres the food, Said Seiya.  
  
IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ALL DAY SEIYA ALL ABOUT FOOD! Yelled Yaten.  
  
NO I DON'T THINK ABOUT FOOD ALL DAY. Yelled Seiya.  
  
Ok.That anuff fighting. Said Taiki.  
  
Yes Mother. Yaten and Sieya said. Taiki's eyes tured into a mean evil look.  
  
Wait until we get home you are going to pay for that. Said Taiki.  
  
Everyone was laughing. Exeped for Seiya and Yaten.  
  
We should be geting home now. Said Kukyuu. It is getting late.  
  
Yes we should go home. Said Taiki. And that means you two to.  
  
Alright we'll go back home if you don't hurt us. Said Yaten.  
  
I won't. Said Taiki. He is a real good lier.  
  
See Ya tomorrow girls.Said Seiya,  
  
Bye you guys. Said everyone.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Yes Luna.  
  
We all should go home to.  
  
Luna is right. Said Rei.  
  
Alright bye you guys.  
  
Bye everyone. said Chibiusa who left with Usagi, Luna, and Diana.  
  
Hay Mina you don't mind if I sleep at Usagis tonight. Said Artimis.  
  
Go on. Said Minako.  
  
Thank you.He said.  
  
Bye Rei, Lita ,Ami.  
  
Bye Minako. They all said.  
  
All the girls went on their way home. Rei wached them leave. She was glad she live in the tempel.  
  
  
  
Yaten was walking down the street. He had dichied Seiya, Kukyuu, and Taiki. He knew that Taiki was lying. He laughted to himself. And said. Seiya's gonna get it.  
  
  
  
Taiki why the hell did you do that for. Said Seiya who was all wet.  
  
Why did you think I wanted to go to the lake for. Said Taiki that was laughting his headoff.  
  
I wonder why Yaten left so quickly. Said Kukyuu that was holding laughter in.  
  
Becuse he knows when I lie. Said Taki.  
  
That sucks. I dont know when you lie. said Seiya.  
  
Well because I dont lie to much. Said Taiki.  
  
It figers. Said Seiya.  
  
I wonder were Yaten is. Said Kukyuu.  
  
I'm sure he's home by now. Said Taiki. But he still wont get a way.  
  
I'll help you. Said Seiya.  
  
You guys be nice. Said Kukyuu.  
  
We will. Seiya and Taiki lied.  
  
  
  
Minako was walking by herself. She wished she could help Yaten learn to love.  
  
I wish I could show him how to love. She said to herself.  
  
Just then Minako heard a voice.  
  
' Venus.'  
  
Who are you. Minako yelled.  
  
'I'm Sailor Blue and Im' coming after you.'  
  
O no you wont. Venus Crystial Power Make Up!  
  
I'm Sailor Venus and I wont let you heart inceant people and the Senshi of the Univers.  
  
' All I want from you is your Crystial Star.' Yelled Blue. But first I want to hert you first.  
  
There was a blue ball in Sailor Blues hand. Venus eyes widen. The blue ball grouw bigger. Then it was relesed. It was so fast Venus could not reacted. She cloused her eyes ready for the attack to hit her.  
  
Yaten was walking down the street. He saw a flash of blue light.  
  
What the hell was that. Yaten said. It has bad vibes.  
  
. I better call the others. He pulled out his cell phone and called the aprtment. Yaten left a message on the answer machine.  
  
Now I better transform. Yaten ran to a place were no one could see him transform. Healer Star Power Make Up! I better falow that vibe. Star Healer ran tored the vibe.  
  
Star Healer stoped in her tracks. There in front of her was Venus. She saw a blue light heading torders her.  
  
Then Star Healer jumped in front of the blue light. She was in golfed with pane. She made a silent scream.  
  
Venus eyes poped open. The blast did not hit her. But if not her who. She looked at the ground. There in front of her was Star Healer.  
  
Star Healer. Venus cryed. She droped to her nees to see if she was alright.  
  
Well well well. Looks like I'm going to get two seshi in two shots. Blue said.  
  
Your that Sailor that went after Haruka arnt you. Venus said.  
  
Yes I am. I would have Uranus by now but she ran off. Said Blue.  
  
Then all of a sudden three voices were heard.  
  
Star Searius Lazer.  
  
Star Gentel Uterus.  
  
Kukyuu Royle Flush.  
  
Saolr Blue was cote of gard. She was hit and down.  
  
You shell pay for that. Blue yelled. I will get you for this later. Blue left.  
  
O my god Star Healer. Star Fighter yelled. She was running to Venus and Star Healer.  
  
Is she alright. Yelled Star Maker.  
  
Please let her be alright. Kukyuu said.  
  
Just then Star Healer detransformed into Yaten. Venus knew this was not good. And Yaten was bleeding from his back.  
  
We need to get him to the hospital. Veuse yelled. She detransformed into Minako the other three did the same.  
  
Come on Yaten dont do this to us. Seiya said. Just then a car pulled up. It was Haruka and Mechur.  
  
Get in. We'll take Yaten to the hosptal. Haruka said.  
  
They all got in the car.  
  
Haruka how did you know we were here. Said Seiya. He was crying for his little brother.  
  
I didnt. Mechur looked in the mirrer an saw what was happening. Said Haruka.  
  
Lets not talk and get to the hospital. Taiki yelled  
  
Taiki's right. We should herry. Said Minako.  
  
Alright. I will do that only for you Minako. Said Haruka. Seiya wasn't to happy.  
  
Flash back  
  
Taiki come here. said Queen Kukyuu.  
  
I'm coming. Said Taiki.  
  
I want' you to wacth Kukyuu for me. Said Queen Kukyuu.  
  
I will but why. Said Taiki.  
  
Lets not talk right now ok Taiki. Said Kukyuu.  
  
Taiki knew she was a little sad. She came up and huged Kukyuu.  
  
Thank you Taiki. When I come back you will have some one you can play with but let her have some time alone ok. Said the Queen  
  
I will. Kukyuu. Is the prson like me. Said Taiki. Will she lose her family too.  
  
Yes she will. Said the Queen.  
  
What is her name. Taiki said.  
  
Sieya. Said the Queen. Seiya. Then Yaten. But she won't be here soon.  
  
I fell sorry for them. said Taiki.  
  
It's a sad thing I know. said the Queen.  
  
End of Falsh back.  
  
to be contineued. 


End file.
